


待哥搞bl4

by SoulsCreed



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulsCreed/pseuds/SoulsCreed
Summary: 欢迎参观待哥的车库Ver.4
Relationships: Herrscher/Bluhen





	待哥搞bl4

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎参观待哥的车库Ver.4

bluhen觉得自己简直倒霉透了。

难得的出去旅游，结果刚上船没多久就遇上了风暴。

他站在甲板上东晃西摇，步履蹒跚的往船舱里走，结果船舱的门把手还没摸到，就被一个巨浪卷进了海里。

和海水亲密接触之前，他听到的最后的声音，就是有人惊慌的大喊有人落海了。

bluhen的水性其实并不好，在游泳池里他都能被呛个半死，更别说海里了。

他望着蓝黑色的海面，无力的吐着泡泡往下沉。

在水里氧气是非常重要的，bluhen努力的屏气，不让一丝宝贵的氧气逃出。

虽然海面上风浪连天，但是水底下居然是一片平和宁静。

突然他的手被一个冰凉细长的东西轻轻触碰，bluhen艰难的转过头，与一双奇异的墨绿色眼睛对视。

眼睛的主人长着一张英俊的脸，这也是被海浪卷下来的倒霉蛋吗？bluhen想。

随后一条修长有力的鱼尾缠上了他的腿，bluhen被惊的没能闭住气，只能绝望的看着氧气化作水泡快速的上升，然后消失在他的视线里。

一具健壮结实的身体强行挤进他的怀里，bluhen像是抓住救命稻草一般紧紧的抱住，那具身体略微僵硬了一下，随后放松下来。

那张英俊的脸朝bluhen凑近，思考了一阵后如同恍然大悟一般含住了bluhen的嘴唇，慢慢的给他渡气。

bluhen立刻如同八爪鱼般缠上他，急迫的从他的嘴里掠夺珍贵的空气。

这个人……嘴里好甜。bluhen迷迷糊糊的想，是吃过糖了吗？

随后他的意识缓缓的往深处沉下。

睁开眼睛的时候，bluhen发现自己正在一处洞窟里，洞壁和身边长着不知名的植物，此时正幽幽的发着荧光，因为数量多，居然能照亮整个洞窟。

bluhen坐起来打量四周，他现在在的地方是一个洞穴湖的湖心岛上，湖水清冽，只是不知道是不是淡水。

身上的衣服湿哒哒的黏在身上，bluhen把它们脱下来放在一块石头上晾干，犹豫再三，他还是留下了一条内裤没有脱掉。

周围除了这个湖似乎就没有其他出入口，bluhen坐下来胡思乱想，这个湖大概率是直接通往外界的，但是按他的水性，可能还没游出去就憋死了。

也就是说，他现在被困死在这个洞穴里了。

就在他胡思乱想的时候，背后传来一阵巨大的水声，像是有什么东西从水里爬出来了。

bluhen警觉的转身，随后僵在了原地。

之前在海里，那个他以为是跟他一样落水的倒霉蛋，此时正坐在一块石头上，尾巴有一下没一下的拍打着地面。

对，尾巴，还是一条墨绿色的，修长有力的尾巴。

他惊讶的瞪大了眼睛，人鱼微微侧着头，像是在打量他。

bluhen试探着朝他靠近，然后伸手摸了一把那条尾巴。

入手微凉，鳞片坚硬，bluhen能感受到鳞片下强劲的肌肉。

人鱼默许了他的亲近，宽大轻薄的尾鳍蹭过他的侧脸。

“是你把我带到这里来的吗？”他问，人鱼歪过头，发出一声低沉的鸣叫。

于是一人一鱼尴尬的对视，bluhen发现自己根本听不懂人鱼的语言。

人鱼似乎也意识到了这一点，他伸手轻轻的扯下自己的一片鳞，然后俯下身把那片鳞往bluhen嘴边递。

是要我吃……吗？bluhen盯着那块墨绿色的鳞片，试探着张开了嘴。

人鱼露出了满意的表情，然后把那块鳞片喂进了bluhen嘴里。

随后他划开自己的手指，眼疾手快的往bluhen还没来得及合上的嘴里滴了几滴血。

bluhen很难描述自己嘴里现在是个什么味道，人鱼的血液混着鳞片被他强行吞了下去。

他本能的咳嗽起来，人鱼担忧的朝他靠近。

“没事，我没事咳咳咳咳……”bluhen强颜欢笑。

“现在能听懂了吗？”人鱼低沉磁性的声音在他的耳边响起。

“能听懂了……”bluhen茫然的点头。

“我的名字是herrscher。”人鱼用尾巴把他揽到身边，亲密的抚摸bluhen的脸。

bluhen心里突然涌起一阵不安。

he的尾巴缠上他的腿，一人一鱼一起翻进了水里。

那一次落水让bluhen对水产生了一点莫名其妙的恐惧，水底幽暗，他本能的抱紧herrscher，人鱼低沉的笑，然后按着bluhen的后脑勺和他接吻。

人鱼的唾液里带着一种腻人的甜味，bluhen能感觉到自己的身体在冰冷的水里慢慢的热起来，他贴紧he冰凉的躯体，渴求一丝清凉。

herrscher拉过bluhen的手，让他的手沿着自己结实的小腹一路往下，bluhen感觉到自己的手摸到了一块宽大的鳞片，随后他触到了一根炽热的物件。

bluhen像是被烫了手一般的抽回手，他已经快要憋不住气，herrscher抱着他上浮，破水而出时bluhen大口大口的吸气，脸上是压不住的潮红。

“你，你。”bluhen简直语无伦次“你干什么？！”

he带着他往岸边靠，bluhen的背靠着岩石粗糙的表面，herrscher挤进他的腿间，那根东西顶在他的屁股上。

人鱼亲密的舔舐他的颈侧，bluhen惊恐的发现自己的身体越发灼热，他难耐的用柔软的大腿内侧磨蹭herrscher劲瘦的腰肢。

人鱼无声的笑了。

bluhen完全不知道herrscher是怎么顶进去的，他的内裤被人鱼锋利的指甲撕成了碎片，此时正在水里飘荡。

虽然有水的润滑，但是herrscher的东西实在是太大，每次抽动都让他感觉自己快要被撕裂。

初尝情事的身体青涩且紧张，herrscher的喉间发出猫似的咕噜声，bluhen被他凶狠的顶弄激的抬起头露出脆弱的脖颈。

他的眼泪从失焦的眼里流下，然后被人鱼粗糙的舌尖舐去。

“轻点，轻点……”bluhen难耐的呜咽，人鱼装作没听到，继续往深处顶。

每个动作都带起水波，每个动作都伴随着水声，bluhen崩溃的哭叫，挣扎着抱紧herrscher宽厚的背。

he怜爱的亲吻他的脸，上半身是极致的温柔，下半身却依旧凶狠。

直到头部擦过一处软肉，bluhen的呻吟声突然软绵起来。

herrscher开始对着那块软肉发起猛攻，快感如同潮水般袭来。

bluhen抽噎着，完全不知道为什么会发展成这样。

最后他是在水里昏过去的，柔嫩的大腿内侧被herrscher坚硬的鳞片磨的发红。

再次睁开眼时，bluhen发现自己依旧躺在那个湖心岛上，和人鱼的情事如同一场荒唐的梦，但是疼痛的大腿内侧和腰肢却清清楚楚的告诉他，这不是梦。

bluhen转过头，就在离他不远的地方，摆着几条鲜鱼，底下垫着大片的新鲜海带。

一看就知道，这是herrscher给他带来的食物。

他闭上眼，再次让意识沉浸。


End file.
